headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Scott
Friday the 13th Scott was one of the camp counselors at the Camp Crystal Lake Counselor Training Center in 1984. He developed an interest in a fellow counselor named Terry and would often play pranks on her such as shooting her in the buttocks with a slingshot or stealing her clothes while she was skinny dipping. When Terry chased after Scott following the skinny dipping incident, Scott stumbled into a snare and was pulled up into the air. Angrily, he cursed his employer Paul Holt for setting the trap. When Terry went off to find something to cut him down with, Jason Voorhees approached and slit Scott's throat with his machete. Read more... Marvel Universe * Cable's robot: was a floating robot assistant stationed aboard Prosh. He was one of several such automated service robots utilized by the time-hopping mercenary Cable. Cable named him after his father and legendary member of the X-Men, Scott Summers. Super Friends Doctor Scott was a scientist and laboratory assistant to Doctor Cranium. They both worked out of the basement laboratory of a facility located on the outskirts of Gotham City. Doctor Cranium and Doctor Scott created a brain machine that could elevate a person's intellectual capacity. Cranium decided to test the device on himself, despite Doctor Scott's reservations. It proved to be a success, even though it dramatically altered Doctor Cranium's physicality. Cranium declared that he would use his device on the entire city, turning everyone into super-geniuses. Doctor Scott was opposed to this and threatened to go to the authorities. Doctor Cranium used his newfound powers of telekinesis and molecular immobilization to freeze Doctor Scott into place. The Walking Dead Scott is an African American man in his apparent thirties. He was a resident of Alexandria, Virginia and functioned as a supply runner for the residents who lived there. At a town council meeting, he openly opposed Rick Grimes' decision to concede to all of Negan's demands. Scott was one of the Alexandrians who accompanied Rick and the others to the Oceanside Cabin Motor Court in the hopes of recruiting them to fight the Saviors. They gathered up all of the residents' weapons. Appearances # Walking Dead: First Time Again # Walking Dead: Thank You # Walking Dead: Now # Walking Dead: Heads Up # Walking Dead: Not Tomorrow Yet # Walking Dead: Last Day on Earth # Walking Dead: Service # Walking Dead: Hearts Still Beating # Walking Dead: Something They Need # Walking Dead: The First Day of the Rest of Your Life # Walking Dead: Mercy # Walking Dead: The Damned # Walking Dead: Monsters Other characters * Scott Blevins - FBI section chief from The X-Files. * Scott Cooper - A minor character from VR.5. * Scott Free - Code name: Mister Miracle; a DC Comics superhero and member of the New Gods. * Scott Summers - Code name: Cyclops; a Marvel Comics superhero and member of the X-Men. Actors * Scott Bakula - Played Sam Beckett on Quantum Leap and Jonathan Archer on Star Trek: Enterprise. * Scott L. Schwartz - Played an Orion on Star Trek: Enterprise. * Scott MacKee - Played an ape in 2001: A Space Odyssey. * Scott Shaw - Played a Cyberdyne tech in Terminator 2: Judgment Day. * Scott Wolf - Played Chad Decker on V. Production Crew * Scott Charles Stewart - Director on the two-part pilot episode of Defiance. * Scott Koblish - Comic book graphic artist. * Scott Nimerfro - Writer on episodes of The Outer Limits. * Scott Peters - Director/writer on programs such as The Outer Limits, The 4400 and V.